usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation of Planets
Federation Under a single central government, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. The Federation or The United Federation of Planets is a federal republic that has spread across the stars. It is controlled by a single central government of which its members agree to be semi-autonomous. Unlike the other powers in the galaxy, each member passively share their knowledge and resources for the betterment of the whole for space exploration and peaceful cooperation. Size & Location This galactic power is located in the Alpha Quadrant. In the 2370s, the power's territory had spread to over 8,000 light years with over a thousand semi-autonomous colonies and over 150 members. Its main rivals are the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire. the Cardassian Union, and the Ferengi Alliance. Other powers in the area were the Tzenkethi, the Tholian Assembly, the Breen Confederacy and the Xindi. Government The government consists of three branches: the executive, the legislature and the judiciary. The Executive This part of the governmental structure was responsible for making sure the Federation actually was able to function on a day-to-day basis. The democratically elected Federation President was not only the head of The Executive, but also was the head of state and was responsible for foreign policy, budgetary concerns and Commander-in-Chief of its military forces. The President's office is located on Paris, Earth on the European continent. The Legislature The Federation Council is the one and only chamber of legislation for the Federation. The composition of the Council is drawn from its members and the power to make, change or confirm the law of the Federation. It also had influence over Starfleet as the judging body of court-martial and on occasion issued operational orders to Starfleet. The Council also had a strong voice of opinion when dealing with foreign policy. The Council chamber is based in San Francisco, on the western coast of the North American continent. The Judiciary Responsible for justice administration in the name of the state, according to Federation law with its highest level, is the Federation Supreme Court. The Federation Constitution This was a series of guarantees which list specific responsibilities and rights for the citizens, governments and executive agencies of the Federation. Executive Agencies The Federation also controlled a number of organizations that assisted in its administration of the affairs of the Federation. *Federation Archeology Council *Federation Astronomical Committee *Federation Bureau of Agricultural Affairs *Federation Bureau of Industrialization *Federation Bureau of Planetary Treaties *Central Bureau of Penology *Department of Cartography *Department of Temporal Investigations *Earth Broadcasting Company *Federation Naval Patrol *Federation News Network *Federation News Service *Federation Science Council *Federation Science Bureau *Federation Starfleet *Terraform Command *United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) Economy The Federation's economy no longer consists of money and the driving force was the attainment of a comfortable standard of living for all rather than the attainment of personal wealth and the cheap production of consumer goods. There is still a basic unit of exchange called the Federation credit, which was used in payments and sales involving non-Federation governments. There was also regulations requiring member worlds to assist other members when they did not possess resources in times of emergencies. Membership Joining the Federation was either by a successful petition of a world, invitation or a civilization who truly wished to join. Membership was only granted when they had met certain requirements. The government had to submit its official petition to the Federation Council with its wish to join. The next step was a thorough investigation of the applicant's culture. This investigation could take several years, and was done to ascertain whether or not the culture truly shared the Federation values of benevolence, peaceful co-existence and co-operation, the rule of law, and equal rights and justice. Even before the investigation, the member had to meet a number of requirements: The race had to have an advanced level of technology using the baseline definition of whether or not they had the capability for Faster Than Light space travel. Respecting the rights of the individual had to be accepted and the achievement of stable planetary political unity. There could be no form of caste discrimination present either overtly or covertly practiced on the world in question. History Founded in San Francisco, Earth in 2161. The seeds of this interstellar conglomerate with a temporary alliance in 2154, during the search of a Romulan drone ship. It was this that first brought together the four species that would found the Federation: Human, Vulcan, Andorians and Tellarite. After a few bumps and bruises they stayed together and formed the precursor to the Federation, called the Coalition of Planets, a year later. Soon other species became members, the Denobulans, Rigelians, Coridianites among others. During the next few years, their ties became stronger and structured, until in 2161 they became the Federation. Even though their intentions were peaceful, the powers around it didn't subscribe to its intentions such as the Klingon and Romulan Empires. The size of the Federation grew due to its admittance of an increasing amount of worlds bringing it into conflict with the Romulans and the Klingons. During the 23rd Century, its main rival was the Klingon Empire, with war between the two briefly in 2267. before the Organians halted it. Thankfully the tensions between the two galactic entities eased considerably at the end of the century with the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This conference saw the signing of the Khitomer Accords, that ended the hostile relations. At the beginning of the 24th Century, the Federation had an unprecedented period of peaceful exploration without major conflicts, as its main adversary was now at peace with it. However, this was not going to last with the emergence once again of the Romulan Star Empire, relations remained hostile and there was a period of a "cold-war" with some minor skirmishes in the 2340s at which point the Federation came into contact with the Cardassians, Talarians and the Tholians. The period of peaceful exploration came to a swift halt. During the year of 2365, the Federation encountered The Borg. One of the most destructive and dangerous forces in the known galaxy, it attempted to conquer the Federation twice and were only forced back due to luck and ingenuity. The Federation then learned the lesson that in the vast unexplored spaces of the galaxy further then they had explored there were threats that they could not fathom. Contact was made with the Dominion, the main power over much of the Gamma Quadrant in 2370. After a number of skirmishes and extreme cases of bad luck the Cardassian Union joined the Dominion and thus the invasion of the Alpha Quadrant began. In time they were joined by the Breen Confederacy. This war was the greatest crisis faced by the Federation in its short history, forcing them to join forces with two former mortal enemies the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire to prevent the victory of the Dominion. Although they succeeded a number of important member worlds such as Betazed, Coridan, and Benzar were taken over before being forced back. Thousands of vessels were destroyed, thus millions of lives were lost and turned into the most destructive and bloody conflict in Federation history. In 2375, The Breen attacked the Federation at its heart with a surprise attack on its headquarters. With the war over the Federation was allowed to return to its traditional space exploration establishing new relations with its former enemies, the Romulans specifically. During 2379, the Federation assisted the Romulan Star Empire to defeat the Romulan Praetor Shinzon who would of destroyed both entities in his attempts to commit genocide. This new relationship has led some to belief that the centuries of hostility between the two galactic powers has finally come to an end. Category:Factions Category:United Federation of Planets